The New Angel
by Darth JB
Summary: Angel and Spike get to Rome and they don't know how. Post Not Fade Away I do not own any of the original characters if i did i wouldnt be writing this i would be rich plz review
1. Chapter 1

The New Angel

"In terms of a plan?", Spike asked anxiously from beside Angel.

Angel spared him a sideways glance before answering, "We fight."

"A bit more specific?", Spike asked quietly

"Well personally I kind of want to slay the dragon", Angel said as he stared at the hordes of demons rushing at them "Let's go to work"

As several demons rushed Angel his sword arm was already at work beheading several Gorlaaks. Beside him Spike was caught up in the tide of battle as demon after demon rushed at him. At his other side Illyria was helping Gunn as they beat back a swarm of different species of demons that were trying kill the weakening warrior.

Suddenly Angel realized something was going wrong behind him. He looked back and saw that Gunn was dead. The demons were trying to defile Gunn's body by eating him. Angel decided now was the time to vamp out mainly because he was pissed by now.

Then he saw Illyria fall. The Demon-king of past ages died taking with her swarms of her enemies. Angel knew by now it was hopeless.

"Spike", he called," Come here! Quick!"

They meet up on a fire escape trying to figure out what they will do next.

"I brought the amulet that brought you back after you died." Angel said.

"Oh no, Nancy Boy! I ain't putting that thing on again! I fell for it once I am not falling for it again." The blonde vampire said.

"No you retard. We're both going to hold onto it and which ever one of us survives will send this along to Buffy and the Watchers Council."

"Well you better plan on dying first, you gourmless tit." Spike snarled at Angel

They both put their hands in the envelope that was holding the amulet when the dragon that was hovering above the battle shot a huge plume of flame that hit the fire escape. A second later when the flame receded the demons saw that Angel and Spike were gone. The demons then retreated towards the ruins of Wolfram and Hart. A portal opened up that took them all to the Senior Partners. A tiny light opened up over the envelope and it disappeared.

10,000 miles away in Rome an envelope falls into the lap of Buffy Summers…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Return of the Scooby Gang

"What the hell is this?" Buffy said in shock, "Andrew, Dawn get in here now something strange is going on!"

"What is it Buffy?" asked Andrew tentatively as he knew trouble was brewing.

Dawn walked into the living room as Buffy brandished the envelope like a sword. Andrew looked shocked as threatened to remove some parts that she knew he would miss.

"Buffy have you just tried opening envelope?" Dawn asked

"Buffy shouldn't try opening it. It fell out of nowhere. As a matter of fact I should have called Mr. Giles the minute this happened the Watchers Council would have taken care of this immediately."

"O.K. that's it! I'm opening it." Buffy yelled.

She rips the envelope in half and something shiny falls out and lands on the floor with a thud. Suddenly a great cloud of dust separates into two screaming slowly forming vampires.

"Angel?! Spike?! What the- how the?" Buffy stammered wide eyed and pale.

"I think what Buffy's trying to say what the hell are you two doing here?" Dawn said her eyes wide in disbelief.

"You stupid git! This is all your fault," Spike snarled at Angel who just looked dumbfounded.

When did you come back and when did you die?," Andrew asked both of the newly resurrected vampires.

"What is the date today?" Angel asks.

"It's May 21st. Why do you ask?" Dawn says

"Because Peaches here told us 2 days ago that we were taking out the Circle of the Black Thorn!" Spike said vehemently.

"The what?" asks Buffy finally able to speak.

"The Circle of the Black Thorn. The biggest bad that side of the pond. It cost this idiot his whole team, well all of them except Lorne the empath demon."

All of a sudden they hear a knock on the door and in walk Xander, Giles, and Willow. They see Spike and Angel and their jaws nearly hit the floor.


End file.
